The generally known electronic component includes a substrate and a number of dies, wherein the dies are disposed on the substrate in parallel. However, the dies are electrically connected to the substrate via a large number of bonding wires, and thus the size of the electronic component inevitably become larger.
Therefore, how to reduce the size of the electronic component has become a prominent task for any person ordinarily skilled in the technology field of the invention.